16 years into the past bye kate hill xx deacdied t
by kate louise
Summary: about renesmee live when she turns 16 there will be more im doin chapter three now so fair theres two chapters im sorry for that xx plz reviwe injoy


Twilight 16 years into the past

Happy birthday chapter one:

It was the day before I turned sixteen and Jacob stayed over with me and my family I went out hunting with Aunty Alice, mom, uncle jasper and dad we went to the field there was some elk and rabbets there we caught them but it wasn't much so we went deeper into the bush I went with Aunty Alice I was trying to find out what I was getting for my birthday off Jacob but of course she couldn't see because he is a werewolf Aunty Alice said to me ' don't do any think bad tonight with Jacob' Alice said I pulled a funny face because I didn't know what she was talking about. 'Aunty Alice what are you talking about? I asked her. 'Well I saw something that might or might not happen and I don't think your farther will be happy about it she said. I thought for a moment about what she could be talking about then I caught on 'Aunty Alice don't worry I won't do that with Jacob I am to young

We caught up to the others I think dad heard Aunty Alice's talk because he didn't talk to me I looked at mom and she just shook her head we got up to the house and Jacob was finally there I gave him a hug and because he is strong he gave a bigger one back we sat down talking about tomorrow and who I can invite and who I can't for my party. Because as you know were all vampires and someone or something could happened. I rang Vanessa she is one of my best friends who is a mortal Vanessa Stanley she doesn't know my secret yet her mom answered the phone her mom was best friends with my mom be for she became a vampire 'hello Miss Stanley is Vanessa there please?' I asked her 'Vanessa!' her mom yelled 'Renesmee on the phone' i heard Vanessa run to the phone ' hello Nessie how are you?' she asked me 'I am good thank you. I was wondering would you like to come to my house tomorrow for my birthday were having a sleep over and mom said you and a few other people could come over.' I asked Vanessa ' hang on I will go ask mom' 'mom ! Nessie wants to know if I can stay over tomorrow night for her birthday?' 'sure you can sweetie' her mom said ' ok sure mom said its fine. are you coming to school tomorrow?' she asked me. 'I should be but I may be late ok well I have to go and ring Lucy and Tammy'. 'Ok bye she hung up I put the phone down for a minute and Jacob came over and gave me a kiss to say goodbye 'I am going to get your present and then I will come straight back ok.' He said it was hard being away from Jacob even though I have known him since I was born but we got closer as I grow older Jacob left and then I called Lucy to ask if she wanted to come ' yes I would love to come Nessie' Lucy said 'ok well I got to go now to ring Tammy and ask her I will see you at school.' I told Lucy 'ok bye' we hung up. I heard mom and dad talking in the other room they were talking softly but dad sounded angry but I just ignored them I rang Tammy and she said she would love to come as well we didn't talk much because we had to go I was busy and I was tiered I looked outside it was dark and Jacob wasn't back yet. I saw Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rosalie they were on the lounge watching television I sat down with them Aunty Rosalie smiled at me. Dad came into the room and walked out the door and went home mom came in and looked at me 'what's wrong Bella'? Aunty Rosalie asked ' oh just being Edward he doesn't want Jacob to come back over tonight' mom said I looked at her with a sad face 'why not mom that's not fair Jacob should be here to he is my boyfriend' the Jacob came in the door with my present I ran up to him and gave him a kiss and said ' I love you'. I told him 'ha-ha no you're not getting it till morning but nice try anyway' I looked down at the floor Jacob gave me a kiss because he made me sad we sat down then dad walked through the door and came gave me a cuddle and walked off. I snuggled into Jacob because we were all watching a movie for the night I was thinking while watching the movie because the rest of the cant sleep I wonder what they will do all night because Jacob and I Will be in the cottage. it was later enough to go home Jacob carried me back I was to tiered to walk he ran fast but he didn't change so that was good we got to the cottage and it was dark no lights on Jacob bent down to get the key and opened the door and Jacob carried me into the bedroom and turned the light on and kissed me we did a bit more then kiss and this is what Aunty Alice was talking about early on today Jacob moved around my body and kissed me lots. By this time we were asleep from exertion I thought I heard Jacob get up but I stayed in bed for a while I was really tiered from last night I heard a noise so I got up and Jacob wasn't here I walked out of the bedroom Jacob wasn't in site now I was sad because he wasn't here I thought he would be because of my birthday but I thought wrong I walked around the kitchen and then I found a note saying good morning sweetie happy 16th birthday come up to the house I am up there with the family come on up when you're ready baby I love you and again happy birthday. I put the note down and walked back to the bedroom to get dressed when I was finished I run all the way to the house Jacob was outside waiting for me he gave me and big hug and kiss and said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE' every one came outside and said the same thing 'thank you I told them but I wish ESME and Carlisle were here I miss them dad and mom were inside we all went in Jacob holding my hand and smiling at me mom and dad came up and gave me a big hug and said happy birthday they gave me there presents I got a I Phone of mom off dad I got a Mar sadies car a pink one to off Jacob I got a necklace with a photo of me and him inside when I was younger and a charm bracelet. Aunty Alice and uncle Jasper got me a C.D Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rosalie gave me make up and a D.V.D it was a school day and mom and dad said I had to go Jacob drove me to school I go to forks high school like mom and dad did Jacob gave me a kiss goodbye I was sad to leave him but I new I would see him later 'bye Jacob I love you' I told him ' I love you to Nessie' he said back to me I saw Vanessa, Lucy and Tammy they yelled 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY !' I looked down embarrassed my face went red they all laughed at me we went to our lockers because Tammy need to go there we had maths first who fun is that I thought to myself be for maths I got my I phone out and took a picture of Vanessa, Lucy and Tammy and me the we went to class the lesson went slow because it was maths the next lesson we had English but it was good we got to watch a movie I forgot what it was called.

We were talking about what we were going to do tonight at my house still noun of them new our secret the day went fast by this time it was home time I went to the parking lot and saw Jacob and ran over to him and said ' I missed you' he smiled at me but didn't say any think he gave me a kiss and went around and opened my door I got in and so did Jacob it was really weird Jacob didn't say anything or even look at me I try to think of what I did but I didn't do anything we got to the house and it was all light up with candles and there were lots of flowers 'Jacob I am not like mom you know I do like party's' I told him he smiled again the smile I loved to see him wear we walked up to the door and saw the house filled with lights and a dancing floor it was so beautiful.

Party: chapter two

Mom was there at the door she came up and gave me a big hug 'hey mom where's dad?' I asked her because he wasn't here 'he has gone to get ESME and Carlisle from Italy because he didn't want to be here while Jacob was here I am sorry honey' mom said. I walked off out the door I was not happy I love Jacob why can't dad see he was the one who suggested Jacob should imprint on me anyways what's his problem? I said to myself when I was alone in the bush I was going home to get changed but I was also angry that mom had to tell me about dad. I mean dad didn't even say good bye to me I heard a noise in the bush it scared me so I turned around it but no one was there so I keep walking I got to the cottage and got my clothes for the party and went back out again to go home. 

When I crossed the river to go home I saw someone in the bush it was Seth 'Seth you scared me why are you here?' he was in his wolf form then I remembered that I can't understand him then all of a sudden I heard someone speak it wasn't me it was Seth. 'So I can understand you in your wolf form now' I said Seth nodded Seth howled 'tell Jacob to come out side because I need to talk him' 'yup sure thing Seth hey want to come to my party? My friends Vanessa, Lucy and Tammy are coming and ESME will be home soon and she might cook a birthday dinner were having a slumber party with a dance floor it's going to fun' he shook his head to say no because Jacob would be there and Jacob wouldn't want him to come. I walked away from Seth and up to the house Jacob was at the door waiting for me he picked me up in one of those bear hugs he picked me up and walked me through the door everyone was there ESME, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, jasper, dad, mom and of course my beautiful Jacob they all said all loud course of 'happy birthday Neisse'! They all gave me a big family hug my friends were there Vanessa, Lucy and Tammy my three closet friends we all danced for awhile. Then we got tiered and packed it up and settled down for a movie marathon Jacob went up stairs with the boys. Nanna ESME cooked a birthday dinner it was yum dad and mom were fighting again but I don't know what about mom said something like NOT again or something I didn't pay attention to them they have being fighting a lot lately. 'Aunty Alice why do mom and dad keep fighting on my birthday'? I asked her. ' I don't no Neisse I am sorry. We put another D.V.D on Tammy was the first a Sleep we to lots of pictures Aunty Rosalie got sick of it after awhile but Aunty Alice loved it she help take the pictures. Jacob came down stairs 'hey Neisse I need to talk to you' I went over to Jacob and we walked into the kitchen 'I am going home dad needs something done to the car so I have to go' he told me 'Jake why do you have to go cant Sam go he is good with cars to?' I asked him 'I know but dad said for me to go I love you Neisse have fun' and then he was gone out the back door into the night I saw him shape sift and he was off. I walked back to the girls with a sad face it wasn't fair Jacob had to leave. 'what's wrong Neisse?' I heard Aunty Alice ask ' oh Jacob had to leave Billy needed him' I told her I sat back down and watched the movie mom came out she walked straight out the door without saying goodbye that was weird. Eventually we all fall asleep but Aunty Alice of course because she can't sleep so Alice went up stairs with the others while we sleep. I woke up to a loud noise the others were sleeping so I went up stairs to find out what's going on in this place 'dad what's with all the noise it woke me up!' dad turned around he didn't hear me come in I don't think. 'Sorry Neisse your mom didn't come home I think she stayed at the cottage last night' he said with his eyes to the floor like he did something wrong 'dad are you ok??' I asked him he feel to the floor on his knees 'Aunty Alice!' I yelled 'something wrong with dad' I think if dad could cry he would because he need to but because he is a vampire he can't by this time Alice was in the room 'Edward what's wrong are you ok ? where's Bella?' Alice asked him I looked at Alice she was looking down at dad. Who was on his knees in pain and no one knew why not even Alice 'Neisse can I talk to your father alone please?' Alice asked so I went back down stairs no one was up yet so I went back to sleep I heard someone get up I opened my eyes to see who it was it was Vanessa she was sitting up waiting for us to get up although I have already being up ha-ha I laughed to myself. So I decided to sit up so Vanessa didn't feel alone 'good morning Vanessa how did you sleep?' I asked her 'fine good morning to you to' Aunty Alice came down and asked me to come up stairs Vanessa stayed down stairs 'Alice what's going on?' I asked her she Looked down at the floor my family does that a lot look at the floor Oh crap something wrong I just realized they do that when they don't know what to say I put my hands on Alice's shoulders and shook her she look back up at me and I asked her again 'ALICE what is going on' this time my voice was a little higher than normal ' I don't know how to tell you this Neisse but I am so sorry I didn't see this coming your mom went missing I am so sorry Neisse really I am' dad came into the hallway to see if I was ok obesely I wasn't I feel over but dad caught me just be for I hit the floor 'Neisse you need to go tell your friends to call their parents to pick them up' dad said I just looked at him so dad went down and told them that I was 'very sorry but something happened and you have to call your parents and pick you up Neisse sends her apologise and hopes you had a good time'. I heard him say so they rang their parents and went home 'Alice do you know were mom is?' I asked I thought to myself god damn it were is Jacob when I need him then I heard Jacobs voice down stairs try to convince dad to let him see me but dad wasn't letting that happen so I had to go down stair 'Jacob' I said with a sad voice and tries in my eyes ' Neisse are you ok?' he ran up to me and hug me he didn't let go of me. He took me over to the lounge and we sat there no one was talking it was dead silent then all of a sudden Alice gasped and Jasper got her paper and a pencil Alice started drawing. Alice draw a girl in a city with tall buildings her hair was black with blond foils it was mom, dads face was shocked and then Alice drew another person it was a man with dark brown hair I looked at Jasper its 'ARO' he said dad feel to the floor 'who is ARO and were is mom'? I asked 'don't you remember ARO? I turned around to see Rosalie and Emmett standing agenised the wall. It was Emmett who was speaking he is a bad man who is very powerful and mean he is a different kind to us he feeds on humans not animals he is the leader of our kind he is like the royal leader he tried to hurt you and your mother when you were little because she was human when she fell pregnant with you and as you no vampires can't fall pregnant by this time we were all sitting down on the lounge while listened to Emmett and his story dad sat next to me and Jacob on the other side while Emmett spoke about what happened when I was little then when he finished Emmett said mom was in Italy the time has come they said they would come but gave no warning to when they would. This is why Alice didn't see what happened until now Emmett told me. Dad got up and went back up stair he packed a bag and then came back down 'Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett are coming with me ESME, Rosalie, Neisse and Jacob stay here dad put his phone in his pocket 'Neisse keep your phone on you at all times so I can call you with updates ok' dad said he gave me a kiss on my for head and walked out the door I watched as they walked out the door I cried and cried for them to be save and find my mother Jacob held me in his arms and told me it will be ok. I must of feel to sleep because it was all dark and stuff I could feel wind and speed around me I a woke to Jacob running in the bush 'SHH Neisse go back to sleep we will be home in a few seconds' he told me I thought to myself I thought we were home. By this time I think I was in my bedroom at the cottage because something soft was under my head I was to tiered to wake up so i stayed asleep till morning.


End file.
